


Glitched

by stayarmytinyzenmoa_l



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hacker AU, University AU, nct x reader, unknown member x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayarmytinyzenmoa_l/pseuds/stayarmytinyzenmoa_l
Summary: Hacker AUGenre: Angst, Action, SuspensePairing: Unknown (NCT) x ReaderSummary: You opened up tumblr one day and scrolled through your normal fanfiction tabs, then you stumbled upon a peculiar video. It wasn’t like anything you normally saw in these tags, oh no, but there was something… off about this one. It seemed like someone was trying to communicate with you but surely that’s not true, after all, it was just some deadbeat writer trying something new, right? Well, maybe not so. Will you be able to save this faceless victim? Or will you yourself fall victim to the very thing that captured him in the first place? Choose wisely.How this Works: At the end of each chapter is a choice, said choice is linked to a google form in which you will participate in what our protagonist will do first. There are four possible endings to achieve, will you make the right choices and find the true ending? Or will you fall victim to the force you don’t even know of?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**_Note: On Tumblr this is in video format, but due to some circumstances such is not possible on Archive and has thus been transcribed._ **

~

... Hello?

Oh my god... Finally! Someone _alive_!

No, wait! Don't go yet! Don't scroll!

Please!

I'm trapped in here, and I have no where to go and no one else to ask!

Please, I just need you to help me get out of here, you'll be rewarded! I promise...

Please?

No? Wait! Let me sweeten the deal for you!

Ah, that got your attention, didn't it?

What is it? Someone you like?

Oh

I hit it on the head, didn't I?

I can help you with that. But I need you to help me first.

So

What do you say?

Make it fast, it's hard to type without typos. I haven't actually communicated with anyone in... a few years, you could say.

An opportunity like this won't arise again.

**[[Help Them]] | [[Don't]]**

**Note of Reminder** : This fic is interactive, however the only place I am conducting the polls is on Tumblr as that is my primary writing platform where as this is more of an archival platform meant to prevent things as simple as plagiarism (hence why I am not very active here, but I do still respond to comments hehe). But for reference, if you want to partake in the next answer choices, go there! My URL is the same @stayarmytinyzenmoa-l


	2. Help Them

**_Note: On Tumblr this is in video format, but due to some circumstances such is not possible on Archive and has thus been transcribed._ **

~

You'll help? Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!

Alright, it's easy, you don't have to do much, actually, but I do need you to do a few _little_ things for me.

You have an Instagram, right? I have an @ that I need you to DM.

@ not.here127

Did you get it? He's an old friend of mine, he'll know how to help. Tell him that "Figure" sent you, and he'll tell you everything.

Wait, before you go...

I have to tell you something important.

This person that you're about to DM... I have reason to believe that his account isn't exactly _secure_ , so to say. I'm afraid that once you contact him you might be put in danger. You seem like a nice enough person, after all, you agreed to help me, right?

I'll try my best on my end to keep you protected, but it still should go without saying that you must be careful. Change all of your passwords after you get the passcode from my friend. Speaking of... type that passcode out under this post once you get it, I can't really go into details, but it's an HTML thing.

Just... be careful. I'm sure you'll be fine but... you'll never know

Don't feel pressured to do this... you can leave if you want. I'm sure another person will stumble through this eventually, it's fine.

~

You stared at your phone screen, wondering if you should DM the said person. You had accepted to help them as a sort of spur of the moment decision, it really had nothing to do with their incentive, you just found it peculiar that someone was actively speaking to you through a tumblr post of all things. Though you did find it strange that it was in the form of a video, you wondered how they got through.

You shook your head, surely you were just dreaming, right? Nope, you opened Tumblr again and there was that post, both in fact, sitting at the top of your liked posts. You were certain that even if you DMed this person that you wouldn't get a response at all. It was probably some prank and whoever was behind the other screen was probably laughing their ass off right now.

So why was it that you found your thumb hovering over Instagram? There's no way that this was true.

Right?

It had to be some bored writer trying something new, you were no stranger to seeing authors on tumblr flop and just stop writing altogether, plus the post itself only had a handful of notes on it. You had to be ridiculous to think this was real, come to think of it, you only slept a goof two hours last night, maybe that’s why you’re deluding yourself this time. You decided that you would sleep early today, calculus be damned, you can only drink so much 3-in-1 coffee before you lost your fucking mind, and the obvious effects of this was evident in the way you were acting now.

Someone communicating with you through a Tumblr post, how hilariously embarrassing that would sound if you said it aloud.

Before you could think any harder, your apartment door opened and your best friend collapses on the couch.

"(Y/N)!"

"Yangyang."

"You'll never guess... it's the worst possible thing! I'm gonna die, I am simply going to perish."

"It can't be that bad, what happened?" You stood up from your spot and grabbed the kettle. "Coffee?"

"Sure." You placed the kettle on the stove and turned it on, waiting for the water to heat up. You grabbed two mugs from the upper cover and placed them on the counter, grabbing two packs of instant coffee with your other hand and poured them into their respective mugs. Don't judge, you're both broke.

"So... what's this thing that you're going to die about?"

"Remember that internship we signed up for?"

"Resonance Labs, right?" You both stared at each other.

Resonance Labs was a well renowned research institution in Asia, both you and Yangyang were majoring in Computer Engineering, and you both happened to apply to intern there, entirely coincidental, don't misunderstand. You'd never willingly sign up to work with him, you'd both never get any work done. But then again, Resonance Labs is state of the art, and just seeing it mentioned on a resume is a guaranteed acceptance into any career. You were lucky enough to have received your acceptance letter already, and you were jumping for joy, this event being what led to you finding out that Yangyang had signed up too. Now all that was left was for him to receive his letter.

"Wait! No! Did you not make it in?!" You gasped. He takes a letter out of his pocket and tosses it on the coffee table. You walk over it and opened it slowly, skimming over the page. Your thumb moved over the Lab's insignia slowly. The paper itself still felt like it was one of the most important documents that you'd ever hold. Finally, you got to the last line and, in bold letters, it read: 'Accepted.' You looked at him, disbelief clear on your face, and the other broke out into laughter.

"Got ya."

"You bitch!"

"You should've seen the look on your face!"

"I was genuinely sorry for you! I hate you!" You laughed. "I thought I'd have to sit through another one of your rants about how University was overrated anyway and how you should've just gone into trade school."

"Do I rant about it that often?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," he brushes his hair back with his hand and grabs his phone. "Anyway, When do you start again?”

“This Friday, what about you?”

"Tomorrow too!”

“Shut up! This is gonna be great, (Y/N),” Yangyang smiles. The kettle screams behind you and you rushed to turn it off.

“Geez, I need to get a water heater instead… I swear my heart jumps out of my chest every time that happens,” you shut off the heat and poured the steaming water into the cups. Your phone was still turned on next to the stove and, whilst you carefully tipped the spout into the mugs, the daunting Instagram app lay in front of you. There wasn’t any harm in shooting a DM to this @, was there? At the worst, you’d probably be left on ‘read’ if anything. Although the anonymous person’s words did flash in your head more than enough times, a fear that you’d be roped into something bigger and much more dangerous. But all of that from a simple DM? Not possible, you’d normally reason, but the paranoia kept nagging at you. What was scarier, leaving this person alone with no help or DMing the other with the slight sliver of a chance to get involved in a scheme larger than life?

“(Y/N)!” Yangyang’s voice cut through your thoughts right as you spilled boiling water onto your hand, knocking over one of the mugs in the process. You slammed the kettle back onto the stove and hissed. You stared at the now shattered mug on the floor, which you were certain would be a delight to clean up.

“Ow, fuck, fuck,” you cursed loudly while you waved your hand in the air, trying to cool it down. Yangyang jumped off of the couch and grabbed a towel.

“Geez, get your head out of the clouds, (Y/N),” he wrapped the towel around your head. “What’s got you so focused anyway?” You took a paper towel and dabbed the spilled coffee, taking care not to burn yourself again.

“Nothing important, just classes,” you sighed. Yangyang picked up the bigger pieces of the mug and wrapped them in multiple layers of paper towels before throwing it in the trash. “Ah crap… I just remembered, we’re going to have to cancel the get together this Friday,” you reminded him.

“Oh shit, you’re right, I almost forgot about it,” Yangyang pours out the excess water in his mug and takes a drink from it. “I mean, it was never really set in stone to begin with, so I think the others will be okay with it,” he takes his phone out of his pocket and shoots a message to the group chat.

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang was still typing away, probably his usual arguments with Giselle, when you left the message app. This time you seemed to be more bold than usual, you even opened Instagram and were already typing in the @.

“Yo, (Y/N),” Yangyang interrupts you again. You placed your phone facedown on the counter “When I went to pick up my acceptance package at the labs, I overheard them talking about a hell lab, you know. Which is yours? I’m in Lab V.”

“Lab N,” you answered him and he immediately grimaced. “Don’t tell me...”

“Yup. You have the hell lab.”

“Why do they call it that?”

“I heard it’s because the supervisor majorly overworks the interns there, especially the new ones,” he says. “Be careful and don’t take on more work than you can handle, I’m worried enough for you as is,” he insists.

“Oh come on, I’ll be fine,” you rolled your eyes. “When was I ever unable to handle a little bit of work, huh?”

“Your stubbornness is going to be the death of you, (L/N) (Y/N),” he raises an eyebrow and drinks more of his coffee. “Anyway, big day tomorrow, I’m sure everyone’s expecting a lot from us, so we should sleep.”

“Oh for sure...”

“Wait a second,” Yangyang leans against the opposite wall. “You’re not going to fight me on this?”

“Nah.”

“No ‘but Yangyang I have calc’ or ‘but Yangyang I have a term paper’ this time?”

“No.”

“You’re deadass going to bed.”

“I am.”

“Why? This is weird.”

“If I tell you, you’re going to laugh at me,” you frowned. His concerned face twisted into one of amusement. “No, don’t do it.”

“Show me.”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No, I won’t!”

“Is it... a possible significant other for my significant best friend?!”

“No, it’s not! Back off!” You grew playfully defensive and Yangyang moved his gaze to your phone. “Don’t you dare.”

“Were you texting them? Is that why you weren’t giving me back up in the groupchat?”

“I swear I’m innocent! I’m just tired!” You grabbed your phone before he could even think about it and you pushed it into your back pocket. “Now I’m going to bed, and you’d better go to bed too.”

“Bruh, I’m the one who brought it up in the first place,” he places his mug in the sink. “I’ll wash that tomorrow.”

“You’re disgusting, how do I even live with you?”

“Because I’m your only roommate _ever_ that pays his dues on time,” Yangyang walks out of the kitchen. “Night, (Y/N), don’t do anything stupid while I’m knocked out.”

“Fuck you,” you turned the tap on and started washing the mug.

“Love you too, bestie,” he sang before you heard the click of his door closing. You looked at the light burn on your hand, you must’ve left it against the kettle for too long while you were in your frenzy. Every time a drop of water hit it you could feel it burn again slightly. You placed the washed mug on the drying rack and pulled your phone out again, staring at the account.

“No harm done...”

  
  
  
  
  


You almost dropped your phone when you read that initially.

No, no way, this person has to be pulling your leg, or some shit like that. You left the message on read yourself, not really knowing how to respond to it, and you shut off your phone. You’re forgetting something, you’re sure of it. But you were afraid of turning your phone on again, the possibility of you being a part of something much more sinister hung like a raincloud over you, and you couldn’t stop the sudden wells of anxiety that overflowed inside of you.

You were never one for conspiracies, you’d laugh whenever Yangyang would open his laptop and you’d see the paper over his camera, or how Giselle would automatically cover her iPhone’s camera when she was scrolling through anything, it was all a joke to you. But for once, you were afraid to even look at your phone. You remembered the first anonymous person’s words, you might’ve opened yourself to something much more dangerous, something you couldn’t track in the real world. And whoever not.here127 is might’ve been the key that unlocked the chest that was your safety online if what the first one said was true.

What have you gotten yourself into?

You placed your phone on your nightstand, you had shut it down entirely prior. You grabbed your closest book and placed it on top of it even. Maybe you weren’t totally insane yet, and you had slight regrets about interacting with that Tumblr post in the first place. You shook your head, turning over in bed and burying your face in your pillow. 

“It’s all just a prank, (Y/N). It’s not real. Someone’s probably laughing behind their phone right now,” you tried to reassure yourself. It worked a little, but not that much. You figured you’d at least try to get some sleep, if you were really in the hell lab, then you’ll need all the support you could get.

~

Needless to say, you didn’t get much sleep at all.

“You good, (Y/N)? You look like you just pulled an all nighter,” Yangyang had a light tone to his voice, you could tell that he was just trying to put your mood up. “Did I scare you with all that hell lab stuff?”

“A little bit, yeah,” you lied. “I’m already kind of overwhelmed with classes, so I’m not sure if I’m going to survive this internship,” you continued. It was really only a half lie, but you didn’t want to get him involved in this mess too if this ends up being real.

“Well, if your supervisor gives you hell... call Hyuck.”

“Haha! You have a point there, I bet he’d handle him for me,” you tried to relax, but even you knew your laugh sounded forced. “Or Giselle.”

“Not Giselle, we might have to bail her out this time.”

“Right, right,” you cleared your throat. The bus came to a stop and you and Yangyang walked out, the daunting and equally mesmerizing Resonance Labs stood before the both of you.

“It even looks expensive...” Yangyang mumbles.

“I feel like I’m entering high school for the first time again,” you responded. “Oh god, we must look like complete dweebs just gawking out here.”

“What do you mean? You _are_ a dweeb, (Y/N),” Yangyang walks up the steps first, and once you shook off the shock, you followed him.

As soon as you both walked in, the first thing you were saw was a large portrait of the lab’s founder, and below it was the line of receptionists and card readers.

“Crap, did I leave my ID at home?” Yangyang dug through his pockets. You pulled both yours and his out of your shoulder bag and handed his to him.

“You left it next to the bathroom sink.”

“You’re a lifesaver, (Y/N),” you both swiped in and entered the main area of the lab.

“Hey, Lab N!” A voice calls out in front of you. You followed the sound to someone waving you over.

“Holy... shit...” you mumbled under your breath. “You see him too right?”

“If we’re referring to the man shaped like a lost Greek god making his way towards us, then yes. Yes I do.” The person in question did _not_ look like he was in the right field at all, if he didn’t have a green lanyard around his neck, you would’ve thought he was next in line for a multi-billion dollar business, or something like that. Or maybe you were just overreacting, to put it simply, he seemed almost out of place.

Not that you were complaining.

“Hi, I saw your lanyard, so I knew you were in Lab N with me,” he spoke in a suave voice. “You must be the new intern, I’m Jaehyun. I’m actually assigned to help you out today,” he says. He holds his hand out and you shake it slowly, Yangyang not so subtly gawking next to you.

“Hi, (Y/N),” you introduced yourself. “And this is my friend Yangyang. He’s heading to-”

“Lab V, blue,” Jaehyun answers. “Sicheng should be here soon to help you out. (Y/N), should we head over to the lab?” You looked down at your watch.

“But our shift doesn’t start for another half an hour,” you looked to Yangyang now, you had both mutually promised to wander around the facility first to get yourself acquainted with the building before you started your first day.

“Yeah, our supervisor isn’t one to be... _patient_ , so to say.”

“Right, hell lab,” you nodded.

“Haha! Is that what they’re calling it this year?” Jaehyun snickered and nudged his head towards the two large steel doors that adorned the letter N on them. “Well, it’s your call. That’s our lab over there, you’re free to choose whatever though.”

He had a point, you didn’t want to start on the wrong side of your supervisor, but then again you were never one to go back on promises either.

**[[Go with Yangyang? | Go with Jaehyun?]]**

**Note of Reminder** : This fic is interactive, however the only place I am conducting the polls is on Tumblr as that is my primary writing platform where as this is more of an archival platform meant to prevent things as simple as plagiarism (hence why I am not very active here, but I do still respond to comments hehe). But for reference, if you want to partake in the next answer choices, go there! My URL is the same @stayarmytinyzenmoa-l


	3. Go With Yangyang

**Hacker AU**

**TW** : Implied Stalking, Language

 **Pairing** : (NCT) Unknown x Reader

 **Genre** : Choose Your Story, Thriller, Suspense, Mystery

 **Word Count** : 4.7K

 **Notes** : About time I got back to this one!

**_Disclaimer: Please remember that this is an AU and a work of fiction, obviously the idol(s) mentioned/written/implied would never partake in or condone these actions. I would never wish any of these actions to occur to anyone mentioned in the writings of this story, nor do I wish any harm on them. The idols mentions in this work are meant to be acknowledged as no more than face claims and are not meant to represent the idols in any way._ **

~

_Previous Choice: [Go With Jaehyun or Go With Yangyang]_

“Sorry, I actually promised Yangyang here that we’d figure this place out ourselves first, we’re both very prone to getting lost, actually,” you explained. You saw a small bit of disappointment in Jaehyun's expression, and you only momentarily regretted your decision until you saw the subtle happiness in Yangyang’s, and what kind of best friend would you be if you dropped him for tall, strong, and gorgeous right in front of you? You had a full year to get on his good side, after all, so you shouldn’t worry too much; however, it wouldn’t hurt if you first tried today. “But I promise to be back before our shift starts!” You bowed your head slightly and Jaehyun just laughs in response, with the previous tension gone faster than it came.

“Don’t worry about it,” he reads your ID card around your neck, “(Y/N). I actually got lost myself a couple of times when I first started here. As long as you’re back before 9 am, Dr. Lee won’t chew you out,” Jaehyun gives you a tight-lipped smile and nods.

“I’ll be sure to be back by then!” You watched him enter the lab and you slumped your shoulders. “Damn, I never thought someone who looked as good as he does would _ever_ come up to me,” you huffed.

“I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you didn’t start drooling, (Y/N).”

“Oh _shut_ up,” you nudged his side. “Anyway, let’s walk around, we have about twenty-seven minutes, give or take.”

“Duh, of course,” Yangyang drags you next to him. You both walked around the facility at a modest pace, both of you taking note of where the other labs were, bathrooms, coffee shops, etc. Although you wouldn’t say that you got the place down entirely, it was a good enough start at the very least and you both had a good fifteen minutes to spare, luckily. As a result, you both settled on staying at one of the coffee shops on the side.

“I’ll save us this table over here, just get me a regular iced americano, yeah?”

“For sure, (Y/N),” Yangyang pulls his wallet out and walks over to the barista. You took a seat at one of the tables right as your phone buzzed in your pocket. You pulled it out and saw a notification from Tumblr.

Weird, you didn’t have anyone you’d say would _ever_ really message you on Tumblr, you were never the social type on that website, you would only do things as simple as like and reblog. You were always the silent reader type, showing support in quieter ways than most. Hell, you haven’t even attempted to send an ask out of the anonymous feature. In short, you never expected to get a message from Tumblr because you never interacted with anyone on it period, not to mention that you had the feature turned on that only people who you followed and had followed back could message you. Part of you thought that it might have been a prank from Yangyang or Yeji, the only two who knew that you had one, but you decided to give the benefit of the doubt and opened it.

It was from an unknown user, which should have been your first red flag, the URL in specific being ‘user011719.’ There was no other text aside from the one message on the screen, you saw that it was a link to another Tumblr post.

[https://videoarchivesatzml.tumblr.com/post/644877144121655296/glitched-ch-2-video](https://stayarmytinyzenmoa-l.tumblr.com/private/640889317356634112/tumblr_0S0tRcukWpGAd4wkG)

“What was that, (Y/N)?” Yangyang asks. You flipped your phone over quickly and he frowned. You couldn’t ignore the sudden rush of anxiety you felt. Was he watching you right now? He knew where you were, how? He mentioned he worked for an intelligence agency, so that explained a lot, but you couldn’t shake off the feeling of being involved in something bigger, something more sinister than just a simple Tumblr prank. You turned your phone over again, keeping the screen away from Yangyang, and tried to reply, but as soon as you pressed the message box the app crashed. “(Y/N)?”

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it,” you put on a small smile and he sits across from you, still slightly concerned. You opened Tumblr again to find the message gone entirely, again you flipped your phone over. “Really, it’s nothing!”

“It’s Jaemin, isn’t it?” Yangyang plasters on a sly look and you rolled your eyes.

“It’s _not_.”

“Oh my god, it _is_! Let me see!”

“No, back off!” You laughed.

“Is _the_ Na Jaemin the significant other to my significant best friend?” Yangyang pries.

“No! No, he’s not! Stop it,” you pushed your phone into your lab coat pocket and looked around, being sure that you didn’t disturb anyone. Na Jaemin was a classmate of yours, you both had a few group projects together and have become well acquainted, but have never actually reached a level of “friendship,” per se, he was at most a friendly face that you’d see every so often. “Just some annoying spam email, you know? Stuff like ‘make your makeup bag now for free’ or ‘jobs near you’! Ya know?”

“Oh yeah, I’ve been getting a ton of those recently,” Yangyang looked like he was about to say more but closed his mouth when the barista called out his name. “Be right back

As soon as he left, your phone buzzed again, you turned your phone over and saw the daunting Instagram notification from the equally enigmatic ‘@not.here127’ and you opened the DM.

How did he know your name?

You checked your insta account, your name was nowhere on it, even in the comments. You were careful to stay safe on the internet, one of those precautions being never mentioning your name. You only had this Instagram account to follow your friends, after all, and not to mention you’re private too, and this @not.here127 was _not_ a follower of yours.

You looked around, making sure no one was paying attention, before responding. Why would he be DMing you this early? Maybe you shouldn’t open it, the anonymous Tumblr guy— you really need a new name for him— said that you could tap out now before it was too late. You could block the account easily, on both Tumblr and Instagram, and that should be enough to get out of this mess, surely. Maybe you didn’t consider the consequences of interacting with strangers online, they could reassure you that you could trust them for so long, you don’t know why your common sense didn’t slap you in the face in the first place actually. It’s like you just casually forgot about Megan is Missing, how embarrassing, especially after Giselle and Yeji were so hung up on it for so long they wouldn’t let you forget about it, and they had good reason to be concerned for it. But here you were, trusting complete _strangers_ and even helping whoever it was on Tumblr who’s locked up in someplace. It wasn’t even your problem to begin with, but your niceness got the better of you in the end, as it always did, and your stubbornness is surely what’s going to keep you here, _as it always did_. You decided to finally send a message back to the unknown Instagram user.

Now that was weird, how would he know? Come to think about it, Tumblr guy knew too. The video you got mentioned that the both of them worked at a tech company, well the Tumblr user did call it an _intelligence_ agency, but any normal person would want to cover that up, so it could be that, right? You weren’t sure how much you wanted to try your luck with this guy, but then what the video instructed you to do came back to your mind and you realized that you really should make sure that whoever you were DMing was really who they claimed to be. So, with the heavy ‘ _destroy your phone_ ’ repeating itself in your head, you typed out another response.

  


Now you let out a quiet sigh of relief. You glanced back at Yangyang, who was apparently now in a full blown argument with the barista for whatever reason, but you figured that was more of a him problem if anything. You checked the time, and of course you still had loads to finish this conversation and take even a quick sip of your drink. You didn’t know why your lab was considered the “Hell Lab” and you weren’t willing to find out, you decided to take Jaehyun’s word for it and you silently hinted to Yangyang to hurry up his argument, to which he silently complied. You finally looked back to the chat.

Again, you felt your blood pressure shoot up. You didn’t know whether to be thankful for the fact this person is who Tumblr Guy said he was or if you should be afraid that he’s telling you to do something that he would only know about if he was here. Where. Where was he watching you? You looked to the window first, no one there. Then you looked around the small seating area and still, no one there, save for Yangyang and the Barista. Next were the hallways, which you checked while you shifted a table over, figuring that there couldn’t be any harm in moving. Right as you took your seat at the new table, someone came running down the hallway, colliding into the table you were previously at.

“Ah, _fuck_ , Jesus, was that always there? I’m going to be so fucking late,” he lets out a frustrated string of curses, but you recognized him immediately.

“Na Jaemin? From biochem?” You asked. He looked up with a surprised expression.

“(L/N) (Y/N)! What a coincidence seeing you here,” he says. Your phone was buzzing under your hand, but you opted to ignore it while you spoke to Jaemin. Maybe you had a small crush on the bio major, but it was only little, you just found his indifference to his intelligence charming, that’s all. No other reason, surely.

Or maybe you were just “craving male validation,” as Yangyang puts it.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Yangyang placed the coffees down on the table while he looked between the two of you. “I didn’t know you worked here, Jaemin. When did you sign up for the intern program?”

“Oh, no, I’m fully employed here,” Jaemin answers. The barista called him over.

“Your usual, Na?”

“Yes, please, thank you,” Jaemin nodded at her quickly and she got to work. Oh, so he’s _been_ working here, it would seem. You wouldn’t say you were necessarily surprised though, it’s no rumor that Na Jaemin was remarkably intelligent, the boy’s practically a genius in some aspects.

“When’d you apply then?” Yangyang pries. “I swear you were just flipping burgers at McDonalds last week.”

“Oh, I got scouted about eight months ago? They came to the bio department asking for me, so I figured I’d say yes. I worked at McDonalds before and I was just filling in for a friend for a while,” Jaemin says. “Not exactly a fun thing to do when you’re full time.”

“Full time? That’s crazy, I never knew,” you told him. “Is that why you were always busy during our project?”

“Yeah, sorry about that, (Y/N),” Jaemin says he eyes your lanyard and, maybe you were only imagining it, but you could’ve sworn that he frowned for a second. Or maybe you were just hyper-analyzing things, which you apparently had a problem of doing according to your not-so-modest friends. The barista called Jaemin over again. “Well, that’s my cue. I’m guessing it’s your first day here so good luck! Especially you, (Y/N), you have Dr. Lee as your supervisor. See you later!” Jaemin stepped away, grabbed his coffee, and walked off.

“Damn, what a nice guy,” Yangyang exaggerates while finally takes a seat. “How’s time?

“Ten more minutes until we have to get back, so we should probably start walking,” you sighed.

“I just sat down,” Yangyang frowns. “But yeah, I wouldn’t want you to get chewed out on your first day. Let’s go.”

“Yup,” you took your phone off of the table and shoved it back into your lab coat pocket, paying no attention to the flurry of DMs on your phone. But you couldn’t shake off the feeling that you were being watched. Then, you spotted it, a security camera with blinking red lights, trained precisely on you.

Or maybe you were overthinking it again, you decided not to think much of it and moved on, but what not.here127 said stuck out to you, how did he know? Was it him watching you through the cameras? Or was he here already? He mentioned that he knew you were here at the very least. Maybe you should ask him about it, but then Yangyang would be a little shit and tease you about it and you already had enough of that this morning.

“Hey, good luck,” you both stopped in front of Lab N. “Tell me all ‘bout it, promise?”

“Trust me, Yangyang, you’re the first one I’ll come bitching to,” you reassured him. You looked at the clock hanging on the wall next to the door. Two more minutes.

“I’m just saying because I heard that you have been bitching to Hyuck more and it made me sad,” he teases.

“Oh god, no, I’d never cheat on you, now go!” You shooed him away jokingly and he ran off to Lab V with his signature huge smile. You chugged down the rest of your coffee and tossed it in the recycle bin before walking into the lab.

You first stepped into a long narrow room lined with lockers, there were posters and reminders for lab safety on the wall opposite, and a long bench was situated in the middle. You vaguely recalled your locker number being 25 and walked up to the final locker closest to the door that led into the lab and noticed a bright pink sticky note was attached to it. You took it off slowly and read through it.

_‘Hey there! It’s your first day here but I took the liberty of filling your locker for you, everything’s provided here in the labs! If you have any questions, feel free to ask! Your lock is inside your locker too._

_\- Jaehyun’_

You smiled folded the sticky note neatly, you placed it in your pocket and opened your locker. Like he wrote before, you saw a new lab coat inside, one with the Resonance Lab’s insignia on it, a pair of lab goggles, and a box of nitrile gloves. You took your own lab coat off and replaced it with the new one, if you had known that you were going to be provided with such you wouldn’t have brought it in the first place, then your goggles were next, and finally the gloves. You took the lock out and placed the rest of your belongings into the locker before finally closing and lacking it.

Now you stood in front of the laboratory doors, you were nervous to say the least, maybe the whole “Hell Lab” thing got to you, and it especially did after what Jaemin said.

“(Y/N)! Just in time,” Jaehyun walked into the small room and walked up to you. “I was getting worried there, I’m glad you found your way back.”

“I did, sorry for making you worried,” you said.

“Don’t worry about it,” he opened his locker and took out his own equipment, putting them on quickly. He put his hand on the doorknob and paused when he heard your phone vibrate. “That’s what I was forgetting,” he pointed to a box next to the door.

“No phones allowed, RL’s rules, we can’t have things we’re researching get leaked, right?” He takes his own phone out and opens the box, there were two spots empty. You obliged right away, placing your phone next to his and he closed it. With a small chime, the box lit purple. “UV Light, it decontaminates the phone. You’ll never know what you touch here,” he says in a slight joking tone.

“Right, right,” you laughed nervously, you were still somewhat afraid of the lab before you.

“Well, I’ll let you do the honors,” he says, gesturing towards the door. You took in a deep breath and pushed it open, both you and Jaehyun filing in quickly after.

It was much grander than you expected, you were nearly shocked at the sheer size alone. With multiple tables lined edge to edge with lab equipment and walls that were barely visible behind diagrams of literally anything, you felt like you had just stepped out into a wonderland of science. You almost had to remind yourself to breathe, actually, you had always imagined what Resonance Labs looked like on the inside, and now that you’re here, it was like a child in a candy store for you. All around you the twenty-four other lab assistants and scientists moved about in an organized fashion, all knowing clearly what they had to do before their shifts officially started.

“Impressive, right?” He asks.

“Yeah… sorry if I’m a bit awestruck right now.”

“Don’t be, I was the exact same way when I just started,” he nudged his head towards the old bespectacled man sitting at the back of the lab, he was hunched over a certain file. You followed Jaehyun to him, each step feeling heavier than the last, this Dr. Lee would determine your fate, whether you continued on in your field or not. “Dr. Lee.”

“Jung, how can I help you?” He asks curtly.

“This is the new intern RL hired, (L/N) (Y/N),” Jaehyun introduces. The older man looks up at you and hums.

“Where are you from again?”

“SMU, sir,” you answered too quickly.

“Right, okay, stick by Jung, you’ll be working at his station.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Get back to work,” he instructs the both of you.

“Right away, sir,” Jaehyun leads you away from the desk and back to his station. “Alright, pop quiz, (L/N).”

_Oh fuck._

“What exactly are we researching here?” He asks.

Crap, what was it again? You went through your mind, why were you drawing a blank now out of all the times? You read the lab information at least twenty times, even wrote notes on them, what was it again.

“Come on, intern, it’s not that hard,” one of the assistants snarked.

“Bambam,” Jaehyun glared at him and Bambam laughed.

“Just trying to lighten up the mood! All you interns get so nervous, just relax, intern, I’m just joking with you.”

“Right, uh,” you cleared your throat. “Genetic Recombination, right?”

“Right on,” Jaehyun nods. “Do you know what this team does specifically?”

Now _that_ you definitely didn’t know.

“Don’t worry, it was a trick question, we’re in charge of these little guys,” he points to the various mice inside the cage in front of one of the assistants. “Everyone, this is the new intern (L/N) (Y/N) from SMU, and be _nice_ ,” he glares at Bambam again, to which the other just shrugs and shoots you a smirk and a wink.

“Hi, I’ll work hard,” you said shakily. You had to remind yourself to breathe, you were still in shock that you were in here at all.

“Alright, the annoying one is Bambam, girl on the laptop is Somi, and the guy with the mice there is Seonghwa. We’re the data team for this lab,” Jaehyun introduces, the other assistants said quiet hellos to you. “Come look at this,” Jaehyun gestures for a woman to hand him the laptop and she obliged quickly.

“Somi, why don’t you explain what’s going on?” He asks the other girl.

“I can do that,” she slid the laptop closer to you so you could see what was going on. “These are the genetic sequences for Mickey and Minnie—”

“Named by yours truly!” Bambam cuts in.

“Yeah, what he said. At the moment we’re researching recombination at the local level, between two of the same species of mouse, and once this phase is over we’re going to try to crossbreed two different species of mice. Can you guess what phase three is?”

“Mouse and something… not a mouse?”

“Yeah, basically,” Somi smiles. She taps the screen. “Notice how the sequences are very similar, which is because they are of the same species, but they have some slight differences. Now this is just simple Mendelian punnet squares, I can show you the control group data in a second too. We want to see which genes will get passed down. So this program will show us potential combinations for each genome.”

“Ah, I see,” you looked at the sequences. Then you noticed one peculiarity, but you knew this team must have been working on it for a while, so maybe it was intentional, you decided not to bring it up to them.

“That about sums up our section of the lab,” Somi concludes.

“Good, so let’s get started,” Jaehyun walks up to the station and pulls out a few syringes.

“We have to gather genetic material every day, we injected Mickey with a chemical that’s supposed to help him grow more and theoretically that would lead to the offspring being larger also,” Seonghwa explains to you.

“Makes sense, yeah, so the chemical is supposed to change Mickey on a genetic level?”

“Hopefully,” Seonghwa answers.

“Theoretically,” Jaehyun corrects.

The lab continued smoothly, although you had a few hiccups along the way, the rest of Jaehyun’s team was quick to help you out. They were all very nice to you despite your embarrassingly obvious “rookie skill” in the laboratory. But you must have done something right, you got all of their phone numbers at the end of lab. Albeit they were written on a _questionable_ looking paper that Bambam pulled out, but you were still grateful for the help. Before you knew it, five hours had passed and it was time for a lunch break.

“(Y/N)! Over here!” Yangyang’s voice was the first thing you heard. He was walking with Jaemin.

“Hey, when’d you two find each other?” You asked.

“Oh, he ran into me first so we agreed to come meet you, he said he’d show us to the food court,” Yangyang says. “So, how’s it going?”

“Slowly? I’m still kind of nervous around everyone.”

“That’s understandable, don’t stress too much about it, (Y/N),” Jaemin speaks up. You instinctively reached into your pocket to pull your phone out, but quickly found that it wasn’t in there.

“Crap, I left my phone in the locker room, I’ll be right back! Wait here,” you turned to walk back into the lab, but as soon as you were about to open the door, someone else did it for you.

“Oh, (Y/N)!” Jaehyun stood in front of you. He held your phone in his hands. “Left this in the locker room,” he winks. You took it politely.

“Thank you, I was just about to grab it,” you said. “Where are the others?”

“Dr. Lee asked them to stay behind, eat a good lunch, we still have a lot of work to do,” he nods at you before walking past you, towards the parking garage.

“Wow…” you sighed.

“Dang, (Y/N), trying to rope men in already?” Yangyang teased you again and you immediately wished you never said anything in the first place.

“Jaehyun’s your mentor right now?” Jaemin asks.

“Yeah, why?”

“Just curious, he usually doesn't do this kind of stuff,” Jaemin shrugs.

“Is that so,” you looked down at you phone, and a quick bout of confusion came to you. Had it always been on and unlocked? Maybe you accidentally unlocked it when you took it from Jaehyun. You shook your head, again with the overthinking. You really should try to sleep well so you can avoid this problem of yours.

But as you were walking with Yangyang and Jaemin throughout the facility, you couldn’t help but think back to that video. Tumblr Anonymous kept insisting that you changed your passwords, but there was a strange nagging feeling at the back of your head that you had to do more. Then you noticed the twenty notifications on your Instagram, all from the notorious @not.here127 of course.

**[[Change Your Passwords or Open Instagram]]**

**Note of Reminder** : This fic is interactive, however the only place I am conducting the polls is on Tumblr as that is my primary writing platform where as this is more of an archival platform meant to prevent things as simple as plagiarism (hence why I am not very active here, but I do still respond to comments hehe). But for reference, if you want to partake in the next answer choices, go there! My URL is the same @stayarmytinyzenmoa-l


	4. Change Your Passwords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied Stalking, Language
> 
> Notes: Sorry for the wait on this one! I’ve been studying for my classes, but don’t worry I won’t leave you all hanging haha. Also I’ve updated the video links to go to a video archive blog of mine because the private posts were just not working out for me so I hope this will be easier! I ask that you don’t follow that blog only for spoilers as I’ll upload videos/other medias there first prior to posting the actual fics so you might either get spoiled or just really confused lol. But yeah, I hope you enjoy!!

You sat down first with Jaemin and Yangyang still in line for whatever it was they had decided to eat for lunch, you, meanwhile, decided on changing your passwords. Figure, you have since decided on calling him that since that’s what he told you to tell Instagram, seemed very adamant on it, and thus here you were, changing literally all of your passcodes and writing them down on the side of the paper bag you requested.

But as you did this the creeping feeling of being watched never left you. The security cameras were pointed the other way and no one, to your knowledge, was making an active effort to stare at you. It had to be related to that scare from earlier, you had nearly forgotten about it while in your lab. You finished changing the last passcode and looked down at your phone, the last passcode being the one to your Tumblr account, and you opened your messages, secretly hoping that maybe you’d receive another message from Figure, but none were presented to you. No doubt changing your passcodes might have disconnected you from the person as a whole. But, of course, right when you least expect it, things always turn around. Then in came a message from user011719.

<https://videoarchivesatzml.tumblr.com/post/644877251145515008/glitched-change-your-passwords-video>

You played the video again. Why did it just stop mid-sentence? You tried to play it again but the message, much like the one you received earlier, disappeared. Like it was never there in the first place. You wondered what could have happened, if you didn’t know what you did already you would’ve assumed that he cut the recording too soon or that he ran out of WiFi, but this couldn’t have been the case, it was too easy, too simple.

But you were more concerned about another thing Figure had mentioned. To your knowledge, no one had used your phone. The only person that it could’ve been was… _Jaehyun_. But why would he have done that? There was no purpose as to why he would do that.

“(Y/N)!” Seonghwa called out to you and you waved.

“Oh, hello!”

“Oh, thank god, you have your phone,” he sighs. “Did Jaehyun give it to you?”

“Yeah, he did,” you were surprised by how _convenient_ Seonghwa’s timing was, but you had to give him the benefit of the doubt. “Why?”

“Bambam was looking through it.”

“He was _what_?!”

“Yeah, that’s why Somi isn’t around right now, she’s probably beating his ass. He’s been here the longest but Somi doesn’t really give a fuck,” Seonghwa shakes his head. “Don’t worry, he didn’t open anything, he was just being a bitch.”

“How did he know my password?”

“You really should change your password from 0000, (Y/N), it’s too simple,” Seonghwa laughs.

“Oh god, don’t worry I already changed it. What did he want anyway?”

“I’m pretty sure he was just being stupid, Bambam acts like that but he’s not a dick, he looked surprised himself when he got your password, I figured I’d tell you because that was just out of line.”

“It was, yeah, thanks for telling me,” you nodded your head.

“It was the right thing to do, I’m gonna go head out now, I have to make sure Somi didn’t go too far, I’ll see you back in lab.”

“See you,” he waved at you again and walked out of the food court. You pulled out your phone and stared at it, people seriously have no boundaries. Bambam had already rubbed you the wrong way but this was honestly such a dick move, you shook your head.

You hoped that he didn’t see your Instagram, Seonghwa said that he didn’t see or open anything but still. You’d have to thank Somi later, but you still couldn’t believe that he was so shameless with it. The nerve of some people, if this were a cartoon you’d be certain that steam would be blowing out of your ears, you would definitely give him a piece of your mind back in lab later. You looked at the DMs, if anyone else saw this they would be more than just suspicious, no doubt, or they would think that you were crazy and laugh at you.

But looking at these DMs, you thought back to the video. Figure mentioned that there was someone keeping him captive, and with this knowledge, you felt your heart rate rise slightly, and you could only think of the worse. But, despite this, you were at least able to screenshot that one part that he asked you to send to not.here127, something that you were glad that you did because you hardly remembered what else he sent.

You left the app and opened your notes app, then you tried to type out the screenshot. You got pretty far until about the second sentence, at that point the keyboard started lagging until it stopped working altogether.

“What the fuck?” You whispered to yourself and restarted the app, trying to type out the message again, but still came the same result. You even tried restarting your phone altogether, but still, the same result. Until your keypad started moving itself, and you gasped loudly enough for some people to turn their heads. You dropped your phone on the table. “Uh, sorry, just family news,” you said aloud. Many of the people seemingly understood this and turned back around. But when you looked down at your phone, the lone sentence on your notes app read:

_“Don’t. - Figure”_

It was like you could feel your blood circulating through you. You had no idea how to feel right now, nor did you want to take the time to figure it out. Then it started typing again.

_“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have hacked into your phone but… something came up, and it would just be safer for you if I did this. I’d tell you what it was but it would be better if I didn’t. Just… tell him in person, okay?”_

You nodded your head slowly and picked your phone back up, reopening Instagram. Part of you felt more awkward now knowing that this _Figure_ was in your phone, probably watching you as you typed, but you wanted to give what limited trust you could. Then another foreign feeling came over you, one you’ve felt since entering this facility, actually, and when you looked to the corner of the room, you saw the camera focused right on you, then you continued the conversation.

You stared at the camera that was still trained on you, then at your phone’s camera. You wanted to cover the camera, to be honest, but two things stopped you. One being how you would make fun of your friends when they did so, and two being how Figure had mentioned that the whole reason why he hacked into your phone was because “something came up.” Now, you aren't stupid. You could put two and two together and no doubt this “something” was related to this new person that not.here127 mentioned, Connect.

“So how’s your first day so far?” Jaemin asks once he sits down. You locked your phone and placed it back into your pocket.

“It’s great, it’s everything I could’ve hoped for, I just can’t believe that I’m finally here, you know?” You answered. Jaemin had his usual lopsided smile on while Yangyang sat down, he looked between both of you and a sly smirk crawled on his face. You knew that look, you knew what he was planning and you stomped on his foot before he could think about it.

“You okay, Yangyang?” Jaemin asks.

“Just fine,” he winces. “But how’s the hell lab, (Y/N)?”

“Actually not that bad… so far. But I shouldn’t jinx it,” you shook your head. “How about you, Lab V, right?”

“I think my mentor has it out for me. He’s always pointing out the little mistakes I make, it’s so nerve-racking…”

“Who’s your mentor?” Jaemin asks.

“Sicheng…” Yangyang frowns.

“Oh, you’re fine. He’s like that with everyone.”

“What does your lab work on?”

“Uh, it’s kind of weird,” Yangyang hums. “Some biomatter stuff.”

“You don’t know what you’re studying?!”

“I mean I do! But like, it’s weird,” Yangyang shook his head. “ _Technically_ , it’s called Biomatter Space Compression. But like, it’s weird because like… I think there’s more to it,” Yangyang frowns.

“So like what space does to the body?”

“Yeah, but like… you know what, forget it, I have no idea how to explain it,” Yangyang shakes his head. “Give me like a week to make sense of it,” he laughs.

“I used to be in that lab, and that’s probably the best way to explain it,” Jaemin sighs. A loud beeping noise goes off and Yangyang groans.

“ _Shut up_ ,” your jaw drops while you fought back a smile. Yangyang reluctantly pulls out a device probably twice his age. “Is that a _pager_?!” You started to laugh.

“Yeah,” he holds it in his hand and shows you. “As soon as my supervisor busted this out I almost laughed out loud,” Yangyang chuckles.

“Oh god, that’s _old_ …”

“I know, looks like he’s calling us all back in early, so I’ll see you after then,” Yangyang waves goodbye and leaves the cafeteria, leaving you and Jaemin behind.

“Ah, I guess lunch is almost over,” Jaemin stretches his arms back and yawns. “I’ll walk you back to the labs,” Jaemin tosses the paper bag into the trash bin and stands up, waiting for you to catch up to him. You quickly followed suit and walked next to him. You both exited the bustling lunch hall and walked back into the outdoor walkway, the grand structure never failing to amaze you but to be fair it is still your first day. You were both making a beeline for the labs, and you, of course, noticed the cameras discreetly following you the entire time. You soon approached your lab building and you both stopped in front of it.

“Thanks…” you didn’t really have much to say, what do you say in this situation? You both had only known each other briefly and never on the level to easily make small talk. You were about to go back inside when he said something rather peculiar.

“No problem… You must be pretty smart if you got this internship, you know. If you feel like something’s off, then it probably is,” he says. Then he walks off without giving you a chance to answer. You walked into the locker room with a heavy mind, putting your equipment back on and begrudgingly placing your phone back into the UV chamber, feeling at least a little more secure with your now changed passwords, then you walked back into the lab.

“(Y/N)!”

“Bambam,” the name came out harshly from your mouth and he shoots an awkward smile.

“You guys told (Y/N)?”

“Of course we did!” Seonghwa glares at him.

“I’m so sorry, (Y/N), he grabbed it because it’s the same model as his phone and he ended up opening it since you both _coincidentally_ had the same password,” Somi sighs. “0000, _really_?! You have important lab information on your phone and your password is 0000?!”

“I _know_ okay? I changed it,” Bambam rolls his eyes.

“To what? 1234?” Jaehyun laughs.

“Well, when we’re done here, I’m gonna change it again,” Bambam crosses his arms. “Sorry about that, (Y/N), it was a genuine mistake, I didn’t open anything, promise,” he says. Your shoulders relaxed, you couldn’t help mistakes, and though this was an eerie coincidence there wasn’t much you could say anyway.

“It’s fine,” you shook your head. Somi’s explanation made enough sense, you think. “Just be more careful next time, I’d rather not have a complete stranger going through my phone, mistakenly or not,” you said sternly. The other members of the lab group looked at you with a strange expression, maybe you said it a bit too harshly, and truthfully normally you’d shrug it off but with the whole thing going on with Figure, or Connect, or whoever the hell you were DMing on Instagram is just getting to you. Then there were those damn cameras, both around the facility and on your own phone.

“Sorry about that, I’m just a little stressed,” you shook your head and tried to play it off. Bambam starts laughing out loud and you flinched at the sudden outburst.

“Oh, don’t worry, we get it! Seonghwa was worse when he first started,” Bambam’s worried look is immediately replaced with a happier one while he clapped the other one’s shoulder. “You should’ve seen him, he snapped at all of us.”

“I didn’t.”

“Oh, you did,” Jaehyun chuckles and moves to the lab table. “But now, with all of that out of the way, we have to work,” Jaehyun says. Everyone moved to their stations quickly, picking up where you each left off prior to lunch. You were put on data recording, something not precisely _fun_ but also the only thing you could currently be trusted with. You were amazed by how easily they all worked together, you couldn’t help but feel like you were just stepping on their toes really, but every time they’d call you over they’d be nice about it at the very least. You each moved around the clock nonstop, you walking around the rather large lab table with the rather large laptop to each station as the main researchers called you over to record something, and them occasionally overlapping in their stations as each of the trials were carried out and analyzed.

“Alright then,” Bambam stands up and stretches his back. “I’m going home.”

“Already?” You asked while you looked at the wall clock, it read 7:48 pm, about an hour away from clock out time. You then looked at the laptop in your hands and saw about 3/4s of the spreadsheet filled. “Don’t we need to finish the rest of this today?”

“Nah, the rest of the trials take about a day to develop, so we’re good on waiting, or at least I am,” Bambam says. “You did good, rookie, don’t worry about it,” he says.

“Oh, thanks,” you cleared your throat.

“Be safe on your way home then, Bambam,” Jaehyun says without looking up from his microscope. “Don’t worry, (Y/N), we don’t have strict clock-out times,” he says while turning the bulb off on the microscope.

“Heading out too?” Somi asks.

“Yup, you all stay safe,” Jaehyun waves at them and walks out of the lab, following close behind Bambam.

“I’m almost done here,” Somi twists open the pipette drip and watches the chemical drop into the solution. “Just have to finish developing these samples and recording color changes, if you want I can take it from here, (Y/N),” she offers.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, (Y/N), you’ve been walking around all day, I’m surprised you’re not lightheaded from all the times you walked around here,” she says. “I’m serious! Jaehyun left so he won’t know,” she says.

“I won’t tell anyone,” Seonghwa shrugs while he closes the mice cage.

“You’re cleared!” Somi smiles.

“Thanks, Somi,” you had on a tired smile, it was true, your feet were killing you with all the walking you’ve been doing and you haven’t had a chance to sit down.

“Get home safe,” she says.

“Do you need a ride home?” Seonghwa asks.

“No thank you, I’ll just take the bus,” you said, hoping that Yangyang was still here.

“Okay, see you tomorrow then,” Somi waved at you while you left. You entered the empty locker room and shrugged your lab coat off and hung it in your locker, placing your goggles on the top shelf and grabbing your bag. Then you turned around and, with your breath held, opened the UV chest. You saw your phone resting undisturbed in the same spot you left it and you felt a wave of relief while you picked it up. Everything was still in order and you spotted the text from Yangyang simply stating that his team messed up an experiment and they had to redo the whole thing and told you to just head home without him.

“Well, great,” you shook your head and walked out into the darkened facility. “West wing…” you mumbled to yourself, following the signs quickly. You pushed open the double doors and walked out into the nighttime, the moon already in the sky. You opened Instagram and quickly read through the conversation again while you descended the steps, and you soon noticed the car parked in front of you, and as you walked over to it, someone stopped you.

“Oh, (Y/N)!” Jaehyun called out to you, he looked like he was just about to re-enter the building. “Perfect timing,” he says while holding up his phone.

“Oh, hello,” you said. He was the first person who came up to you out here.

“I forgot that you weren’t in our work group chat, we were planning on getting dinner together,” he shows you the conversation. You spotted Somi’s text saying that she forgot to tell you about it and asked if anyone had your number. “Want to come?” He asks. You quickly glanced at the car behind him, it hadn’t moved since you walked out and the windows were tinted.

**[[Follow Jaehyun or Go to the Car]]**


End file.
